Hero Forever
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: No se necesita tener superpoderes... Ni que te muerda una araña... Tampoco sobrevivir a rayos GAMMA... Menos tener una tragedia familiar... Obviamente, no es valido ser un experimento militar... O un filantropo con mucho dinero que le gusta hacerce disfraces... Solo necesitas tener un gran corazon y proteger a la persona que amas para convertirte en: Hero Forever


**Hola!**

**Bueno, esta es mi pequeño relato para el concurso "INSPIRADO EN UN FANVID" y esta basado, en partes, en el video que encontraran en este link: www. / watch?v=LkCM1-xP3cI&list =PL2DCF46751CBD7B94 &index=30**

**Dedicado a tres personas: Abyta, Dee y Mot, gracias por entrar a mi vida, sois demasiado buenos conmigo...**

* * *

**Hero Forever**

Era una helada mañana a finales de Septiembre, todas las personas habían sacado sus ropas de invierno e iban y venían envueltos en las capas suficientes para no dejar pasar el frio, aunque una pequeña llovizna se veía desde la posición de un hombre rubio, sentado en la terraza al aire libre de un café de renombre. Estaba vestido con ropa de marca: pantalones vaqueros desgastados artísticamente, una camisa a cuadros y un tapado negro, este contrastaba brutalmente con su cabello despeinado, que tenía un matiz casi blanco. Sus ojos eran del color del mercurio, un poco más claros que el humo que salía del cigarrillo que estaba fumando, casi consumido.

Estaba sentado en una mesa con sombrilla sobre su cabeza para no lloverse, esperaba a alguien desde hacía rato aunque sería raro si aparecía luego del alto a su "relación" que le había propuesto.

Draco no aguantaba más, el haber poseído su cuerpo tantas veces, haber estado enterrado hasta tocar su alma, besado recovecos de su cuerpo que ni ella sabía que tenía, saboreado sus elixires íntimos, haberla adorado de todas la maneras tantas veces, montones de ellas, pero que siguiera sin ser suya. Hermione Granger era de Ronald Weasley, la comadreja podía no tener dinero aunque poseía en nombre el tesoro que Draco mas ansiaba, mas quería tener, le hubiera dado todo, su fortuna, su identidad, absolutamente todos sus bienes materiales, solo por poder tener la dicha de compartir su vida con ella.

Ella, dulce condena que había llegado cuando menos lo esperaba, en ese negro tiempo en que solo era un paria social luego de la derrota de Voldemort, unos meses después de la guerra y donde ahora estaban construyendo Hogwarts de nuevo. La fiesta de inauguración fue cuando Draco la había visto por primera vez sin velos, sin prejuicios ni nada que afeara esos bellos rasgos de hermosa reina de solo dieciocho años, con su vestido largo y del brazo de Weasley había entrado, dejando a Draco anhelando pasar sus manos por esas curvas que el vestido abrazaba.

Pero aunque los demás, deslumbrados por la apariencia de heroína, no se daban cuenta que esa refulgente sonrisa no iluminaba los grandes ojos castaños, solo eran una máscara prediseñada que escondía a la chica rota en dos por las muertes de compañeros y maestros, no demostraba la debilidad, las ganas de tener a su héroe que la abrazara y le digiera que todo estaba bien. Porque ese compañero que tenía a su lado era incapaz de desnudar esa tierna alma escondida de ratona de biblioteca, solo se retorcía sobre la montaña de atenciones que le brindaba la gente, se regodeaba por tener por fin la atencion que siempre había querido tener, la que le habían envidiado a Potter tanto tiempo.

Por eso, cuando ella salió a la terraza tratando de escapar de las hordas incomodas de gente con atenciones hipócritas, que ahora la adoraban pero que antes le habían creído a Rita o hablado de ella a su espalda, Draco vio su oportunidad. Y entre las penumbras de la noche, ella se entrego cual mariposa, llevando entre sus manos sus sueños y esperanzas por encontrar ese alguien a quien no tuviera que consolar, si no que la abrazara mientras Hermione recordaba los horrores de la guerra. Quería y buscaba una persona por la cual no tuviera que ser fuerte por partida doble, al contrario, que poseyera la suficiente fortaleza para ambos. Y se entrego a Draco en busca de eso, de un héroe que la besara cuando necesitara olvidar, que acariciara su cuerpo para borrar marcas y crueles huellas que habían sido testigos de hechos inimaginables, deseaba encontrar en él esa persona mágica que con solo tomarle la mano la hiciera sentir plena, completa y satisfecha consigo misma.

Pero esa noche solo fue la primera de muchas, las que siguieron nunca fueron suficientes porque ambos querían más, mucho más de la otra persona; podían haberse dicho miles de adiós pero no los podían cumplir, por eso Draco no podía creer que la quisiera tanto, que anhelara su cuerpo como un indigente el abrigo, como el pobre el dinero, como el sediento a un vaso de agua. Hermione Granger se había convertid en su droga personal, cada vez que la tomaba, quería volver hacerlo miles de veces más, porque se había dado cuenta que era incapaz de dejarla ir.

Por eso había estado allí la noche anterior, cuando había esperado como un vándalo a que el auto de Weasley se fuera y la dejara en su departamento, mientras Hermione le despedía con la mano, Draco espero entre las sombras, hasta que el auto de segunda doblo la transitada esquina, para tomarle el cuerpo, ponerlo contra sí y poseer nuevamente esa boca que tantas veces había besado.

Entre golpes, gemidos, suspiros y equivocaciones de puertas, llegaron al hogar de Hermione con su conocida pasión desbordante, con las manos de Draco recorriendo su cuerpo, alabándolo por una vez más, las capas que protegían ambos cuerpos desaparecieron entre las olas de deseo que los recorrían.

-Draco –Los labios de Hermione susurraron su nombre mientras tomaba puñados del cabello de Draco y lo devoraba, con hambre, con ansias de tener más de él, era más que evidente que ambos necesitaban al otro desesperadamente, con locura.

El recuerdo aun lo atormentaba, más que nada porque cuando ella estaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta que era más que una aventura para él, quería pasar muchas noches con su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, solo meciéndola y guardándola de malos sueños. Descubrió que tenía el deseo de días tranquilos, de hijos, tardes de ocio y noches en que luego de un interludio amoroso terminaran conversando de cosas sin importancia que les darían muchas, muchísimas noches de entretenimientos porque el solo hecho de compartirlo con la otra persona les parecería maravilloso.

La amaba.

Esa fue una verdad para la que no estaba preparado, pero que al mirar el rostro dormido que estaba apoyado en su pecho, se dio cuenta que sería capaz de dar su vida por ella, porque sin su presencia su existencia carecía de objetivos. Sin ella estaba perdido en un universo de penumbras del que nunca escaparía.

Dolía no tenerla cerca, no oír su voz porque cada vez que ella caia y le rogaba que la ayudara a levantarse, él estaba ahí, incondicionalmente para ella, sin pensar en que cada vez que la divisaba con Ron, su corazón caia en pedazos. Que cuando Hermione le daba la espalda, se llevaba parte de su ser con ella, estaba rendido a sus deseos, cada minuto la extrañaba porque desde esa noche no la dejaba de extrañar.

Tantas veces le había dicho adiós, que para ninguno de los dos significaba algo, siempre aparecía en su puerta o él en la de ella, rindiéndose a esa cruda necesidad de tenerla cerca, de tocar su piel. Después de haberla tenidos tantas veces, de muchas maneras, aun quería más, y sospechaba que era un deseo que no se iría nunca.

Por eso, justo cuando el cigarrillo se acabo, diviso en una de las lluviosas esquinas una mata de cabellos castaños que se dirigían hacia allí. Era su chica, su Hermione de la sonrisa rota que era amada por él. Su rayo de sol entre toda la gente.

De repente, un sentimiento de pérdida se deslizo a su estomago, haciéndolo mirar hacia la indivisible calle por donde venia un automóvil, directo hacia la castaña, haciendo que el corazón de Draco diera un violento vuelco y se largara a salvarla. No había tiempo de pensar, cada minuto era oro entre sus manos.

Los pulmones le explotarían en cualquier momento pero su vida dependía de ella, la luz de sus ojos, a quien aparto de la trayectoria como en un sueño, hasta que de pronto lo último que vio antes de que su mundo se volviera negro, fueron sus ojos, los que tanto adoraba, lo miraban horrorizados pero, atrás, en el fondo, Draco alcanzo a divisar la cosa más maravillosa de su árida y egoísta existencia: en el fondo de sus ojos se veía amor, hacia y por él.

* * *

Hermione no podía creerlo, era imposible, su mente no quería creer esa terrible verdad porque la realidad nunca le había pegado tan fuerte como ahora, cuando iba caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital. A través de la recepción, llevada a un millón de salas donde esperaba divisar la amada cabellera platinada, la de su amor prohibido, la del hombre que amaba. No ese día. No ese encuentro cuando le tenía que contar la verdad: que estaba esperando un hijo de él, sin lugar a dudas porque nunca había sido capaz de entregarse a Ronald mientras el recuerdo de Draco seguía vigente y grabado en lo más profundo de su piel. De su alma.

Su relación había sido inusual, tan distinta como la vida misma, poco a poco lo había ido amando, cada vez que ella caia, él estaba para ayudarla. Siempre había creído en los cuentos de hadas, por eso estaba con Ron, pero ese día el héroe era otro, ese al cual quería más que a nada y era un ladrón, el que le había robado su corazón, poseído su cuerpo y hechizado su alma.

Un laberinto que nunca termina, eso le parecían las muchas salas que pasaba, a ella le parecían millones, solo tenía en mente a su amor, ese que en las noches la sostenía junto a su cuerpo cálido y le peinaba suavemente el cabello hasta quedarse dormido. De pronto, se encuentra con los doctores, pero no puede oírlos mientras la dirigen a la habitación, solo piensa en contener las lagrimas que le invaden los ojos porque eso tenía que ser solo una pesadilla, no podía estar sucediendo justo ese día cuando ya no le volvería a decir adiós nunca más.

Cuando abre la puerta, lucha por contener su cara seria cuando ve la gran cantidad de sangre sobre el lecho en que descansa Draco, le parece imposible que sea el mismo que la acuno anoche hasta que se durmió, aunque logra sentarse y tomarle la mano, asegurándose así que con débiles movimientos, él vuelva su magullado rostro y la mire con esos ojos llenos de preguntas.

-¿Estas bien, amor?

-Si, Draco, estoy bien, no… -su voz se corta, un gemido de dolor casi sale de su garganta, no soporta verlo así: débil y lastimado, herido más allá de toda reparación-. No me dejes, por favor, te amo, te quiero, debí decírtelo antes pero…

-Yo también te amo, Hermione –su dedo le cayó la boca para que no siguiera diciendo incoherencias-. Y no, mi vida, no te dejare nunca porque te amo por siempre.

-Por siempre, recuérdalo, porque quiero envejecer contigo, Draco, júrame que no me abandonaras, que siempre estarás conmigo –Tomo la mano rota y la apretó junto a su corazón, sin darse cuenta que la estaba mojando con las lagrimas que se habían escapado de su autocontrol-. Prométeme que pase lo que pase nos seguiremos amando por siempre.

-Cásate conmigo, Hermione, conviértete en mi mujer.

-Claro que sí, mi amor, pero tu vivirás –Y levantando la mano que sostenía, la pego a su matriz, dándole a entender cual era esa razón tan importante por la que tenía que vivir- por nuestro hijo, Draco.

-Gracias, Hermione, por darme los mejores momentos de mi vida y un regalo tan apreciado –Susurro por lo bajo.

Y así, entre lagrimas, llamaron a las enfermeras, trajeron a un padre para que bendijera su unión frente a dios, el integrante del registro civil para que tomara los votos y el matrimonio fuera valido, hasta los abuelitos que estaban cerca de la habitación colaboraron prestando sus anillos para tan emotiva imagen.

Porque mientras el padre dice unos versos, las lagrimas de Hermione caen al suelo, al lado de la cama en la que agoniza el amor de su vida, aun cuando este tendría que ser el momento más feliz de su vida, no logra crear una sonrisa porque los latidos del corazón de Draco se hacen cada vez más lentos mientras ella dice sus votos:

-Yo te amare por siempre, en las buenas, en las malas, en lo feo, en la riqueza, en la pobreza y en todos los obstáculos que nos ponga la vida, porque envejeceremos juntos y siempre recuerda que te voy a amar por siempre.

Los ojos de su amor van perdiendo su brillo, dejándolos casi sin vida mientras la voz se vuelve un susurro, demasiado baja cuando Draco comienza sus votos y el pitido de la maquina va disminuyendo.

-Yo te amare por siempre, y, por favor, recuérdalo cuando ya no esté aquí que te amo más que a mi propia vida, y por siempre será así, perdóname por romper mi promesa…

Y la voz de rompe al mismo tiempo que la maquina guarda silencio, mientras Hermione cae de rodillas al suelo, rota de dolor por haber perdido al único hombre que amaría por siempre.

* * *

_Once años después, Estación Kings Croos, plataforma 9 ¾._

Una mujer castaña caminaba apresuradamente de la mano con su pequeño hacia el gran tren hacia Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de Gran Bretaña, donde su hijo empezaría su primer curso. Tenía abundante cabello castaño, un cutis de porcelana y vestía un rígido traje negro, señal de su alto cargo en el ministerio, pero sonreía maternalmente, contrastando con esa pose dura y seria, hacia el niño de once años que iba de su mano. Este último, era algo delgado aunque no por falta de alimentación porque poseía una piel pálida, propia de una persona que leía mucho dentro de la casa, y un cabello rubio platinado que lo hacía fácilmente reconocible por un Malfoy. El último heredero de la gran dinastía de esa familia de magos se llamaba Scorpius Hyperion, y tenía los ojos de su padre, al igual que una fría elegancia nada propia de un pequeño, aunque nada rara por su familia, caracterizada por esa cualidad. Aunque también, si se lo llegaba a conocer más, era dulce y paciente como su madre, Hermione Granger.

-¿Vendrá el padrino a despedirme, mama? –Pregunto con ilusión el muchachito, pensando en el hombre que le había enseñado a jugar al Quiddich, Harry Potter, quien le había contado que su padre jugaba muy bien y que, su padrino, tenía que hacer malabares para ganarle. Scorpius estaba muy orgulloso de su progenitor, aunque nunca lo había conocido pero su madre había pasado toda su infancia contándole grandes anécdotas de él.

-No, querido, tuvo una misión de urgencia aunque dijo que te añorara mucho, y yo también te extrañare –Le dijo Hermione, con sus ojos llorosos, esa era el regalo que Draco le había dado antes de irse por la fuerza del destino-. Me sentiré muy sola en casa sin ti, estará muy vacía.

-No, mama –Contesto Scorpius como si fuera obvio, subiendo al primer escalón del Expreso y abrazándola, llegando al oído de su madre para susurrarle unas palabras antes de que el tren partiera:- Estaré bien porque papa me cuida, al igual que él nunca te dejara sola, es nuestro héroe, tal y como siempre me dices, héroe por siempre.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
